Frozen (one shot possibly leaving it as in progress for now)
by Ash-XP
Summary: Short one-shot Destiel-ish Sorry bad at summaries Rated T cause I'm paranoid. And it might be changed from friendship to well (TRUE LOVE) romance. If you like it and want there to be more to it just leave a review saying exactly that! Open to ideas! Go easy on me first story I know it sucks like it actually sucks not just saying that but anyway HOPE YOU LIKE : P


Sorry just had to write this I don't know why I might write chapters like leading up to this but for now it's just a one shot, not a very good one but oh well.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own nuttin'... Sadly :'(

"Dean?" Cas' voice broke the long silence

"Yeah- Cas?" Dean managed his lungs tightening as he tried to speak

"I'm so... Sorry... This is all my..." His eyes tearing up as they sat in the dark

"Cas..." Dean whimpered

"Yes dean" His lost blue eyes searching through the darkness

"You picked a bad time to have a crazy angel take your powers away" he laughed in a half whisper, his voice strained. He held the jagged wound on the bottom left side of his rib cage with his bloody hand knowing he would die soon the question was what would kill him first, the bloody wound or the cold.

"Cas..." He struggled

"Yes dean" the angel scooted closer to where his friend sat

"Just... Just know..." His voice faltered

"Dean?" He scooted even closer until he was right next to him. He put his arm around him pulling him into his trench coat trying to keep him warm. Dean didn't resist, he felt like a girl, but he didn't resist leaning into Cas, laying his shivering head onto his chest as they sat in silence for a moment.

"Just know... it's not your fault Cas... None of it is... Just keep your ass out off trouble..." He smiled his eyelids fluttering shut, eyes rolling back even though he was sure he wouldn't make it he at least hoped Cas would.

"Dean!?" Cas felt deans body go slack "DEAN!" He shakily screamed when dean failed to respond. He reached a shaky hand up and put two fingers to deans neck. His pulse was so weak. "DEAN!" His shivery voice cried "dean..." The cold eating away at him had suddenly disappeared and was replaced by an awful ripping sensation deep inside him a horrible almost bitterness filling him up "dean..." He let out a final cry before succumbing to the frozen darkness. A final breath escaped his lips then his body lay cold.

A bright light lit up the dark cave bringing with it warmth and a sense of joy "my son" Castiel found himself staring at a large figure that sat before him. He looked at himself realizing he was an angel (well seraph technically) his six wings moving to their natural position two covering his face two covering his feet and two continuing

to let him fly. "Father?" Cas cocked his head the same way his vessel did "but why are we not in heaven?" He asked. The figure before him sighed "My children are angry... They feel betrayed... It will all be revealed in due time Castiel. Trust me." Castiel felt his fathers warmth and fully trusted him. "Am I... dead" he finally asked since he did not know what happened to angels once they died. "Castiel?" The figure looked at him "Yes father" he replied "stay with me, join your two brothers here by my side and take your place next to me?" Castiel felt the warmth before him and wanted badly never to leave, to take his place next to the large figure sitting before him but then he drew the wings covering his eyes back looking his father in the eyes forcing the pained feeling of want as far down inside him as possible and spoke "My father you know my love for you is its strongest, but... I must decline this offer" the words pained him as they left his mouth "I wish to continue assisting the Winchester's" he continued. "Of course my son, you truly love the humans more than me, that is why I sent you to retrieve Dean from hell in the first place." he smiled he had already known his offer would be declined "Bring dean back." Castiel stated "please?" His voice growing frail "Of course, but my son you understand I must bring you back human again your grace must stay here for various reasons that will make since in due time?" He warned the angel even though he knew what his son's answer would be "I understand."he stated."I will however grant you the power to heal, and bring joy" he smiled at Castiel. "I have one question though?" Cas had a puzzled look on his face "Yes, Castiel" he responded "how did you get my grace? Metetron *sorry dont know how to spell his name* had it in a vile" he questioned "Well my son, I am God" he smiled his warm comforting smile. And then everything went black.

There was a bright light and Cas woke up standing outside staring at the entrance of the frozen cave he was in before. He looked at the ground next to him and saw Dean laying there he bent down and hovered over him but before his knees even hit the ground Dean awoke gasping for air "what the hell just happened!" Dean tried to stand up but was still to weak from the knife wound. Cas brought his hand to Deans wound and it healed under his touch "My father has healed us" his brilliant eyes gleaming as he smiled tears of joy falling down his cheeks as he stood up and gripped deans hand pulling him to his feet "I'm so glad you are okay Dean!" He pulled Dean in hugging him tight tears still falling from his eyes. Dean was smiling too trying so hard to keep the tears back he finally let go of Cas and cleared his throat "ok let's skip the chick flick moment" his hand going up to his eye swiping the tear that had begun to slide down his cheek but Cas reached his hand up and dean froze. Cas' thumb brushed the tear away "it's ok, we are ok now!" Cas couldn't wipe the grin off his face. "Come on Cas, lets go find Sam" he smiled not wanting the smile on Cas' face to ever leave. No matter how crazy Castiel sounded his eyes were lit up so bright Dean couldn't help but be happy.


End file.
